


Sunrise

by jenjen92



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, New Years, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: Iwaizumi gets up early on new year's morning to watch the sunrise with his boyfriend.





	Sunrise

Daylight had not yet began to fill the sky when Iwaizumi arrived at Osaka station. Rubbing his hands together to keep them warm, he leaned against the walls of the not-yet open 7/11 and focused his eyes on the ticket gates in front of him.

It wasn't long until he spotted Oikawa, standing out among the few people who were visiting this early on new year's morning. He looked a mess. There were dark circles under his dull eyes which stood out against his unusually pale skin.

Iwaizumi snorted. That's what happens if you stay up partying all night. He was glad he rejected the many invitations and sent his boyfriend off alone while he stayed at home in his pyjamas; watching the television until the clock turned midnight and he could get a few hours sleep.

"Happy new year, babe." Iwaizumi said as Oikawa stopped in front of him, breath faintly smelling of beer.

Oikawa barely waved a hand in acknowledgement, the other stuck deep inside his pocket. He let out a deep sigh.

"Why am I here at 6am?" He grumbled, already starting to walk with long strides, "Need sleep."

"This was your idea, remember?" Iwaizumi said; equal parts amused and annoyed that if Oikawa didn't want to go _he_ could be in bed asleep too. Preferably with his arms around the man who was too many steps ahead of him.

"How was the party?"

Iwaizumi caught up to him, slipping his nearest hand into his pocket to join his. Their skin brushed.

"I didn't drink enough." Oikawa said with a shrug, and that was that.

When they talked on video at the stroke of midnight Iwaizumi thought that his boyfriend seemed strangely sober, not enough of his drunken frivolities coming through. Perhaps he was missing his presence at the party more than he made out to.

 

Umeda sky building was a short walk from the station, only made longer with the chill of the winter morning air and the silence between them. Oikawa had never been a morning person, and having no sleep seemed to have emphasised that. Yet, he seemed to cheer up as they reached the ticket booth inside the building. The warmth of the lobby melted away both of their grumpiness, Oikawa's usual energy starting to seep back.

"The first sunrise of 2018, Iwa-chan." He said, grasping the ticket to the rooftop garden tightly in his hand the expression of an overgrown child, "It's going to be so special!"

Iwaizumi treated them both to a hot coffee from the vending machine, using it as a hand warmer as they rode the escalator from the toasty confines of the lobby into the top of the building.

Couples, families and friends all filed into the narrow space, cameras poised ready to capture the sun as it emerged from the clouds. It was colder at the top of the building, the wind pounding against Iwaizumi's face. For a moment he started to regret interrupting his sleep cycle to once again indulge Oikawa, until an unmistakable flash of orange shot through the sky.

"Oh, Iwa-chan! It's gorgeous!" Oikawa clapped his hands together before pulling out his phone and beginning to take pictures at an alarming rate, "I'm so glad we came."

Iwaizumi had to agree.

The glow of the sunrise illuminated Oikawa's bare face, eyes shining against the waves of orange. He smiled, tilting his head and emphasising the long of his neck as his unstyled hair fell back to reveal his forehead.

Oikawa was beautiful. Beautiful against the first sunrise of the year, and Iwaizumi wanted nothing more than to pull him close and kiss him against the start of the day.

"I'm gonna do so much better this year, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said vaguely, not meeting his gaze as it wondered into the sun, "I have so many goals, so much I want to achieve. I am going to work so hard to make everything perfect."

Iwaizumi swallowed, brought out of the almost trance he was falling into. That was dangerous. It was a dangerous way of thinking, especially from Oikawa who was always determined to push through any limits no matter the damage it caused.

"This year isn't going to be perfect, stupid, no year ever could be." Iwaizumi said, ignoring the sharp point of Oikawa's eyebrow as it shot upwards, "Stop setting yourself impossible expectations."

"Stop being so negative."

"I'm being realistic." Iwaizumi grunted, "There will be good days, of course, but some days will be absolutely shit and make us feel shit and there's nothing we can do about it. It will be a rough ride, because that's life."

"Iwa-"

"But whatever happens it won't matter, as long as you are by my side."

Oikawa blinked, turning to face him properly. It was hard to look directly at him, but whether that was the fault of his boyfriend or the blinding intensity of the sun Iwaizumi was unsure.

"All I need is you, and I will be able to overcome anything. _We_ will be able to. I love you."

Oikawa didn't react for a moment, posture stiff as though he was processing the words in his mind, before his body relaxed as a light sigh passed from his lips.

"Ah, you really do say good things sometimes." His eyes fluttered closed, naturally long lashes dewy. "I think I have lost again to you."

There was no need to reply as Oikawa turned back to watch the sun as it quickly rose in the sky until it was watching over the whole prefecture. Osaka castle was just visible in the distance, adding to the beauty and reminding him just how far they had come from Miyagi.

"Well, we've seen the sun." Iwaizumi said, looking up at the ball of orange which was now firmly in the sky, "Let's fuck off back home."

"So vulgar." Oikawa sniffed, although he was smiling, "I do need to sleep, though."

"Me too."

 

It was a push to get through the still congregated crowds of people to reach the escalators, a new sense of urgency to get to bed overcoming him. Even the weather had seemed to warm up a bit in the last hour as they hurried to the station, or at the very least Iwaizumi had built a tolerance to it.

"Iwa-chan?"

"What?"

Oikawa had stopped just before the JR ticket gates, a considerably larger flow of people passing through in comparison to when Iwaizumi had first arrived.

"I love you, too."

Regardless of any eyes that could be watching, Iwaizumi rose slightly on his toes and placed a kiss on Oikawa's slightly stubbly cheek. His lips turned up at the corners, warmth filling the lines in the tiredness of his face.

No year might ever be perfect but this was the perfect way to start one, he thought as they started the walk to the platform hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Happy new year!   
> It has been a while, I have been trying so hard to update 'Our Family' and I have over 2000 words now but writer's block has been terrible. I am trying to work through it though, but just wanted to get something finished to start my new year in a good way.   
> This story is partly true! I went to see the first sunrise in Osaka this morning, only it was with my friend and there was no romance! Also no English was spoken either...I think the fact that my English is getting worse is a big factor to my writer's block!
> 
> Anyway, once again happy new year! I hope it is good for everyone!


End file.
